1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock unit for a motor vehicle comprising at least one catch with a first position and a primary position and two pawls, which block the catch in certain positions. To block the catch by the first pawl in the primary position, a blocking lever is provided, which blocks the first pawl. Such lock units with multi-part latches are known, for example, from WO 2008/061491 A1.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The use of such units with a multi-part lock pawl has been proven and is characterized, in particular, by high operational comfort and low noise during the operation of the lock unit. Such lock units are used particularly in the doors and/or hatches of motor vehicles.
However, there is a need to achieve further improvements thereof. In particular, a main focus is on the operating convenience and small installation area.
In that regard, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solution, at least in part, to the illustrated problems relative to the prior art. In particular, a lock unit is desired which saves space and can be operated quickly and quietly.